


Gotta Give Yourself A Break

by chchchchcherrybomb



Series: The Desperate Type [14]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor letting that happen, Established Relationship, Evan taking care of Connor, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, M/M, The Desperate Type universe, a little reluctantly, but I am the softest of them all, soft Connor Murphy, softer Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chchchchcherrybomb/pseuds/chchchchcherrybomb
Summary: The Desperate Type Universe, just after Epilogue Part 4.Connor has a broken arm and a lot of hair. Evan is exasperated that he won't accept help. They're both a little uncertain about what being back together means.





	Gotta Give Yourself A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is literally just some fluffy stuff following Epilogue Part 4 of The Desperate Type that resulted entirely from a conversation with Nibi about how hard washing your hair is when you have a cast. 
> 
> So this is right after Evan and Connor have gotten back together. Connor's a little bit nervous about how well things seem to be going. He is also still recovering from being hit by a car. 
> 
> There is some nudity and implied sex at the end. :)

“I’m pretty sure there’s more dry shampoo in your hair than hair at this point,” Zoe said conversationally. They were sitting around Evan’s mom’s coffee table, eating pizza. Zoe had declared that the three of them needed night in so they could watch shitty rom-coms. Alana had returned to school the week before for January Term, and Connor knew that Zoe was missing having her around, so he convinced Evan to agree to a movie night.

Evan would be going back in three weeks.

Connor was a little bit nervous about that. Being apart had… scared him. Made him convinced that things were falling apart. Made him sure that he was too attached, hanging on to the idea of being into Evan…

He sighed.

  
“You have no idea how hard it is to wash with only one hand,”  Connor rolled his eyes at Zoe. Even though it was utterly true. His hair was kind of in a state of crisis at that point; the damn cast on his arm (and fuck if he didn’t get butterflies in his stomach every time he saw “Property of EVAN Hansen” scribbled across it, _Jesus_ , that was kind of embarrassing) was really complicating any and all attempts at taking care of his stupid hair. It wasn’t even that putting it up was more difficult - which it was, who knew you needed two working hands to operate a hair tie with ease? - it was everything. Washing it, combing it (which he had been trying to do more lately, just because he felt like it or whatever)... the whole thing was a knotty mess and he just kept putting off washing it until it became a literal necessity. Zoe had been teasing him about his “Kesha showers” a lot and honest to god he had stood in the bathroom mirror this morning just debating cutting all of it off so he wouldn’t have to deal with all of his fucking hair anymore. But considering that he could barely manage washing it, he figured that it was a bad day to start DIY hairdressing. Plus Larry would fucking love it if suddenly his hair was short, and no matter how touchy-feely his family got, Connor had vowed to never ever change his appearance to please Fucking Larry again after the Seventh Grade Buzzcut.

“You know you can ask for help,” Evan said, nudging his shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, I mean, yeah I know,” Connor said, feeling his face heat up. “It’s just that I don’t need any so…”

Connor caught Zoe rolling her eyes out of the corner of his own. Bitch.

“Yeah, I mean, I know,” Evan said, giving him this smile that kind of made Connor wish Zoe would leave so he could just ignore everything and suck face with Evan all night. Because apparently he was a fifteen year old. “But I remember how much of a pain it was to take care of _my_ hair with a cast, and you’ve got… Well. A lot more.”

Zoe mimed gagging. “You guys are gross,” She said, rolling her eyes, and getting up to head for the bathroom. “I’m going to go throw up.”

“She’s totally texting Alana,” Connor said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll both get one from her in five minutes congratulating us on being so happy.”

Evan still looked thoughtful. “I’m not kidding. I can help you if you want.”

“I’m not fucking asking anyone to help me wash my hair,” Connor mumbled indignantly.

“Okay,” Evan said, sighing. He leaned his head against Connor’s shoulder. His right shoulder. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Y-yeah, if that’s cool?”

“Yeah.”

They had been back together for for a few weeks. Mostly great, because Evan had been home.

But still.

Connor was a little bit freaked out.

Mostly because things were just… good between them.

But Connor wasn’t sure that you could just jump back into a relationship that you had hit the brakes and reversed on with so much ease.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t had to have a few long, sometimes painful talks.

It was just that Connor kept feeling like he had missed something. That he hadn’t covered all of his bases, that there was something left unchecked on the back-together-for-real checklist. Like it had been too easy or something.

But Evan was leaning his head again Connor’s (right) shoulder. And they had spent practically every day together (Connor breaking his arm did mean that he got the annual ski trip with the Harrises cancelled. He might have felt bad if Zoe hadn’t told him how much she was dreading it too).

And that was okay.

Good even.

He kept waiting for the moment when it became clear that it was a joke. That Evan had come to his senses and bailed.

So far nothing like that had happened. But it didn’t really stop him from worrying. Connor flexed his fingers of his left hand, stretching them slowly, eyeing his stupid cast.

It really was annoying.

And washing his hair was beginning to become such a damn chore.

But he wasn’t going to ask Evan to like help him wash it. He wasn’t an elderly grandmother. That was… _weird_. He wasn’t doing that.

He didn’t need help.

He was fine.

He was just going to… keep using dry shampoo until he got the stupid cast off. In weeks. Four weeks.

Fuck.

He needed to figure out something else soon.

Zoe ended up heading home as soon as they finished the movie, yawning and reminding them that since she was still in high school she actually had class the next day. Evan got to his feet and hugged her, and Connor knew she said something under her breath, but he was a little too tired to give it much thought.

“What time does your mom get home?” He asked Evan as Evan sat back down beside him.

“She’s doing an overnight. Won’t be back before six.”

Connor nodded.

Evan sighed, standing up and holding out his arm. “Come upstairs with me.”

“Why?” Connor raised his eyebrows.

“Because you need help and I’m going to give it to you.”

Connor knew his face had turned bright red. “Wh-what? No!”

“Connor,” Evan said. “Seriously. Just let me help you with your hair.”

“Evan, seriously,” Connor repeated, going to cross his arms defensively but finding that the whole thing felt clunky and awkward with his stupid cast. “No.”

“Why not?” Evan said, and he did cross his arms, and honest to God he was pouting right now. So fucking adorable. Connor thought his heart might give out.

But then of course there was the reality of the whole scenario which was that he wasn’t just going to let Evan wash his hair. Like, Evan could see him naked a thousand times over and it wouldn’t feel quite as private as…. That.

Connor had been trying to express some of this fear that Evan felt obligated to take care of him to his therapist. Dr. Collins had smiled and asked Connor who _was_ allowed to take care of him.

He felt incredibly stupid when he didn’t have an answer.

Connor just.

He didn’t expect anyone to take care of him, just based on like his entire life up until this point. He didn’t expect that anyone would _want_ to take care of him.

And he didn’t think he wanted that anyway.

He could take care of himself.

Not that he had the best track record, but he had at least managed.

He’d let Evan help him out the night of the accident because he had no choice in the matter. It was be helped or sleep in bloody clothes. But the next day he insisted on dressing himself, showering himself when he got back to his parents’ house…

He didn’t want Evan to get stuck taking care of him.

Evan was still standing there, pouting. “Connor. Come on. Let me take care of this for you. Please.”

Connor wasn’t the type of person who enjoyed doing what he was told. In fact, one of his defining personality traits for the vast majority of high school was “does not take direction well.” He never did what he was told.

Unless Evan was the one doing the telling.

Then Connor was very suddenly a good boy.

He could practically hear Jared cackling in his head, carrying on about how whipped Connor was.

“Fine,” he said, and Connor just… couldn’t look at him because he might be agreeing to this but he still had one tiny shred of dignity and he was going to hang on to it for dear life.

“I’ll be right back,” Evan said, and Connor just sat there, eyes closed, trying to convince himself not to just…. Run out the door screaming because there was no fucking way he was actually doing this, was he?

Evan came back from the kitchen holding some plastic wrap. “Come on.”

Connor sighed.

Got slowly to his feet.

Took Evan’s outstretched hand.

And tried to think of a very nice way to say to his boyfriend who had only been his boyfriend again for a few weeks that Connor would kill Evan if Evan ever breathed a word about this to anyone else.

Shred of dignity.

Very, very small shred.

Connor let himself be towed to the bathroom upstairs, eyes down because he knew his face was bright red and he didn’t want to look at Evan and make it worse.

Evan closed the door, which was really just a formality, and got to work filling the tub up. Connor, meanwhile, stood there clutching the box of plastic wrap in his good hand like a lifeline and tried to disappear into the wallpaper.

Evan turned to him after a couple of minutes, frowning. “Are you planning to wear your clothes…?” He raised his eyebrows, smiling a small amount.

The thing was.

They hadn’t slept together since getting back together.

Like they had literally slept together, but they hadn’t had sex at all. At first, Connor chalked it up to being nervous about being together again and the fact that he had massive bruises from the car accident all up and down his legs. Not sexy.

But it had been a few weeks now and sex had not even come up in conversation.

And now Evan was just expecting Connor to take off his clothes and let Evan wash his hair like that wasn’t _entirely too much_ for him to handle.

“Um,” Connor said, staring down at his toes.

“Connor,” Evan said, and Connor could tell he was trying not to laugh. Which was nice of him. “You know that I’ve seen you naked before…”

“It’s not just that…” Connor said. “I… I don’t know why but this is making me nervous.”

Evan nodded. “That’s okay. Tell me what you’re nervous about.”

Connor bit his lip. “That you feel like you have to take care of me.”

Evan sighed, coming closer. He put a hand around the back of Connor’s neck and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. “Have you ever thought that maybe I want to take care of you?”

“I’m not a baby,” Connor mumbled.

“Trust me, I know,” Evan said, smiling. “Just let me help you out. You’ve got to give yourself a break sometimes, and I want to help. You’ll feel better, I swear.”

“Okay,” Connor said, and he knew his voice didn’t quite break on the word but it definitely wavered. Evan kissed Connor softly and released him, turning toward the cabinet to grab a towel, taking away the box of plastic wrap to set it on the counter.

“Clothes off,” Evan said, and Connor bit his lip, and just.

Put his hand to the back of his neck and pulled on the collar of his t-shirt until it was over his head. He gingerly pulled the shirt over his back, over his shoulders, until he threaded his arms through the sleeves.

He looked especially weird shirtless these days. Pine tree tattoo on his right arm, left arm in a cast, the scars all over his arms.

Whatever.

The way that Evan looked at him seemed to suggest that there was something Connor didn’t quite know about how he looked.

Connor had gotten fairly adept at undoing the fly of his jeans with only one hand, so he did that next, wishing that Evan wasn’t so obviously watching him. He kicked off his jeans and stood there in his boxers, sort of waiting.

“Give me your arm,” Evan said, and Connor sighed but nonetheless let Evan carefully wrap it in plastic wrap to keep his cast from getting wet.

Evan looked at Connor then, smiling, and said, “Please relax.”

“No,” Connor mumbled petulantly.

Evan giggled and kissed his cheek. “Go on.”

Connor held Evan’s gaze for a minute, then pulled off his boxers and fought the urge to tell Evan not to look because it was true that Evan had definitely already seen him naked so it wasn’t like and of it was news to him. He climbed carefully into the tub, bracing himself against the side with his good arm. The water was warm and nice. Connor almost didn’t immediately hate it.

He perched his broken arm on the side the tub and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his right arm around them. He didn’t give a damn that Evan had seen him naked before. The whole of this bathtub scenario was too much for him. He was a little bit convinced he was going to die of embarrassment.

“I’m gonna take your hair down, okay?” Evan said, and Connor just nodded because he was going to just fucking disintegrate or something. Evan put his hand on Connor’s shoulder then, and Connor turned his head to look at him. “Relax. Please?”

Connor nodded, because he guessed he could fucking try, and so he took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. He let Evan pull his hair down from the sloppy knot he had put it in that morning. Evan was exceedingly gentle about it, slowly unwinding the hair tie and stopping to carefully pick out the hair tie when it got snagged. Connor knew if he had done it he would have just yanked the whole thing until the hair tie came free. He expected to just pull out strands of hair literally all of the time now. “I would make a joke about _She’s All That_ or something, but you know how much I like it when you wear your hair up so that would be a silly thing to say.”

“Yeah.” Connor almost smiled but then he remembered what was happening and instead bit his lip.

“Okay, tilt your head back a little? I’m going to get your hair wet.”

Connor nodded. Closed his eyes. Tilted his head back. Evan was pouring water from a cup over his head. Connor could feel the warmth running from the back of his head, down his neck, some trickling over his chest, some running down his back.

Evan repeated this until he seemed satisfied that Connor’s hair was wet enough. Connor tried not to think about how stupid he must look. He did however allow himself to feel surprised at how far down his back his hair fell when it was wet. He knew that it was a little curly, but he hadn’t really thought a lot about how much longer it was when it was wet. He hadn’t really been paying attention to that when he was washing it himself lately, instead focusing more on the difficulties of doing everything with one hand.

Huh.

“You might want to close your eyes,” Evan said, and Connor nodded. He watched Evan lather some shampoo in his hands and then Connor actually closed his eyes again as Evan started to gently work it into Connor’s hair. Evan’s fingers were insanely gentle but he was also sort of massaging Connor’s head as he did it.

He really hoped that Evan wasn’t looking at his face.

Because he was sure it was super red.

It was… nice.

Really nice.

He didn’t know how to relax into it.

He didn’t know what to do at all.

Evan was being so… just…. Nice.

He didn’t.

Connor didn’t know what to do with that.

“Is that okay?” Evan asked.

“Y-yeah.” It was hard to find his voice.

Was this really happening? Was this just fine? Were they fine?

Maybe they were.

Maybe they were genuinely okay and none of this was a trick or a joke.

“So I was listening to that mix you made me,” Evan was saying, his fingers still rubbing small circles into Connor’s scalp. Connor realized he hadn’t been entirely listening, and tried to focus harder. “I really really liked that one song, the one that keeps repeating, ‘I’ve liked you for a thousand years’?”

Connor hmmed in recognition. “Scott Pilgrim.”

“I thought that was a movie?”

“And graphic novels,” Connor said. “The author named the character after the song.”

“I like it,” Evan said.

“I’m glad.”

Evan gently rubbed his fingers from the crown of Connor’s head to the back of Connor’s neck, and Connor that this was probably what a purring cat felt like. Just. Insanely content.

“Okay, keep your eyes closed, I’m going to rinse out the shampoo.”

“Okay.”

“You doing alright?” Evan asked.

“Y-yeah.”

Connor felt Evan’s hand squeeze his shoulder for just the briefest of seconds.

Then returned to rinsing Connor’s hair out.

And Connor wondered if it was possible to fall apart from being so happy. He just didn’t think he had space inside of him for all of it. He loosened his grip on his legs just a little, letting himself relax just a little bit.

Evan was talking again but Connor was sort of struggling to stay in the conversation. “Sorry, what was that?”

He peeked at Evan to see that Evan was smiling.

Fuck.

“I said that I got my grades back.”

“How’d they turn out?” Connor asked.

Evan grinned, his cheeks a little pink, and then Connor immediately knew he was going to be far too modest. “I made the Dean’s List,” he said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

“Um, what? That’s amazing!” Connor said. “Congrats. You worked really hard.”

“Thanks,” Evan said, reaching for a bottle of conditioner. “I don’t usually use this,” He said, holding it up. “How much do you think….?”

And Connor shrugged. “Just, like. I dunno. A quarter I guess?” His forays into conditioning his hair were very recent and he didn’t really know a whole lot about it. Just that it made his hair easier to rake a comb through.

Evan nodded, and poured about that much out of the bottle. He gathered the bottom of Connor’s hair loosely into his hand and then started to work it through to the ends of his hair. “Have you heard about your grades yet?” Evan asked.

Connor smiled a little. “I got a 4.0,” He said, shrugging.

“Oh my god,” Evan said, and Connor could hear him smiling even though he couldn’t see it. “That’s awesome.”

“Thanks.”

“How’d your parents react?”

Connor shrugged. “Mom cried, of course. Fucking Larry... Just sort of nodded. I don’t know. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Evan made a soft noise, and Connor knew that meant he was politely holding back his disapproval. “You can say it,” Connor said. “They suck.”

“It’s not that,” Evan said, “I just… I wish you got the recognition you deserved from them. You worked really, really hard for those grades.”

Connor shrugged again.

He had, obviously, worked hard.

But he might not have been so devoted to his studies if he hadn’t been a complete moron who tanked the only consistently good relationship in his life.

He sighed. Closed his eyes again. Just let himself focus on Evan combing his hands through his hair. Evan could have probably gotten a job washing hair professionally, Connor thought, smiling a little.

“Your hair is pretty knotty.”

“I know. Sorry,” Connor mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Evan said, and Connor could feel Evan’s fingers gently pulling through knots and tangles. “Might use more conditioner though.”

“Okay.”

He watched as Evan poured out a little more conditioner, and he got a whiff of almond when Evan closed the lid. He recognized the smell. It was the same as the smell of Evan’s shampoo. Connor felt his face grow even warmer with the thought of smelling like Evan until he washed his hair again.

“Hey Connor?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

Connor turned his head to look at Evan. “Yeah,” He said, nodding. “Are you?”

Evan smiled. “Yeah. I am.” He touched the back of Connor’s neck gently. “Your bruises look like they’re healing.”

Connor glanced down at his legs. Most of the darkest bruises had started to fade to yellow. “Yeah.”

“I’m still so sorry that you got hit by a car.”

Connor grinned stupidly. “It wasn’t like you got me hit by a car. If I had just checked the weather and called you liked I functional human being it wouldn’t have happened. My fault.”

“Eh, I think the driver had a hand in it.”

Connor smiled.

And Evan was smiling. “Did you know you have a little birthmark on your lower back?”

Connor swallowed hard. “Uh. Yeah.”

Evan’s face looked a little clouded suddenly. “....You used to get teased about it, didn’t you?”

Connor nodded. His mind flashed to being scrawny and thirteen and getting told by Brian Harris that it looked like a tramp stamp before he and his goons shoved Connor’s head into the toilet. “Uh. Yeah.”

Evan bit his lip. “I… um. I kind of remember that.”

Connor looked at him, confused. “You do?” They hadn’t really talked a lot about middle school. He knew Evan’s anxiety had gotten a lot worse around the seventh grade. They just didn’t talk about it a lot. It was a bad time for both of them.

“Yeah… you and I both got sent to the nurse…” Evan said, looking uncertain. “Because I had a panic attack and that kid Brian who was always picking on me… he shoved your head in the toilet and you passed out.”

Connor nodded shyly. “Um. Yeah.” He sort of stared down into the water. “I actually faked being passed out because I thought the nurse would send me home if she thought I’d lost consciousness.”

Evan snorted. “Crafty as a thirteen year old.”

Connor shrugged. “I guess. I just wanted to get out of school.” He looked shyly at Evan. “You remember me from seventh grade then?”

“A little.” Evan frowned. “I wish we had been friends then.”

Connor met his eye quickly. “Me too.”

“You were cute in middle school,” Evan said, smiling a little.

“Not as cute as you were,” Connor said, grinning.

“Well, I was certifiably adorable, so obviously there’s no competition.”

“Cocky,” Connor said, smiling.

“You like it.”

“Yeah… I do.”

Evan kissed Connor quickly. It was soft, nice, just. Good.

They were good.

Fucking hell.

They were good.

“Let’s rinse your hair out.”

Connor nodded.

And closed his eyes as the warm water hit his head.

“Don’t look.”

“Connor, seriously?”

“I know you’ve seen me naked, Evan, I just don’t need you seeing me at peak drunk baby giraffe as I climb out of the tub with one arm.”

Evan laughed but agreed. "Just make a lot of noise if you start to fall over or something."

And Connor climbed gingerly out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist, and using a second that Evan had set out to awkwardly dry his hair one handed.

Evan was giggling so Connor imagined he had opened his eyes again. “Let me help.”

“Okay.”

Connor let Evan towel dry his hair.

And admittedly, he did feel better after all of that.

"You okay?" Evan asked. 

"Yeah."

“Good," Evan said, smiling. 

“Great.”

“Perfect.”

“Awesome.”

They stood there grinning at each other like morons for a minute. 

“You look tired,” Evan said.

“I am… a little.”

“Come on,” Evan said, tugging on Connor’s good arm. “Let’s get you some pajamas.” Connor let himself be led across the hall. He got dressed in some of Evan’s soft flannel pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt while Evan ran back across the hall to pee. Connor gingerly wrapped his hair up in a towel before he peeled off the plastic wrap that had been keeping his cast dry.

Who knew how much you could miss washing one of your arms.

Evan returned, shaking his head when he saw that Connor was dressed already. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Not stubborn. Just clinging to whatever dignity I might have left.”

"Who needs dignity?" Evan smiled. He got changed into pajamas then (without even turning his back, which Connor sort of appreciated).

“Want me to help you comb out your hair?”

Connor bit his lip but nodded. That was really a pain to try to do one handed.

“Sit,” Evan said and so Connor sat at the foot of the bed, facing Evan’s desk, and Evan sat behind him. He was extremely careful, which Connor appreciated, still a little traumatized from all of the times he had let Zoe yank on his hair lately. It felt kind of nice, just having Evan untangle his hair slowly and gently. “Did I tell you that Zoe  got me high right before Thanksgiving?” Connor said, eyes closed.

“You mean you got her high?” Evan said.

“No. I mean she bought it and I just…. Provided spiritual guidance.”

He heard Evan laugh softly. “I would have paid to see that.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor said quietly as a lull fell over the conversation. “I’m sorry about everything that happened these last few months.”

“You’ve already apologized,” Evan said. “And so have I. We don’t have to keep doing it.”

“I mean… I know. But still.”

Evan tugged sharply on the back of Connor’s hair then. “Come on. No more apologizing.”

Connor turned around fast, because his heart had sped up considerably. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Evan smiled. “Good.”

They made out properly for a while, both of them all hands (well, Connor only had the one hand but still) and mouths and it was really just fucking nice. It was really fucking nice to just make out with his boyfriend, to not worry about where things were going or if Evan would still smile at him in the morning. Because Connor could tell that he would.

“To be continued?” Evan said when Connor broke away from him panting a little. “I’m sorry, I just… Tired.”

“Yeah. I… yeah. Same.”

Evan grinned. “Turn around. I messed up your hair.”

Connor smirked, but none the less let Evan comb out his hair again. He felt Evan kind of gather in it in his hand and then heard him say, “Do you have a hair tie?”

“Yeah.” Connor started to pull it off of his good wrist awkwardly before sighing and holding his arm out for Evan to just take it.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing?” Connor asked after a while.

And Evan kissed the back of his neck which sent shivers up Connor’s spine. “I just put it in a loose braid so it wouldn’t get tangled and messy by morning.”

“God, I love you so much.”

Connor paused then, afraid for a second that maybe he had said too much.

“I love you too,” Evan said, hugging Connor from behind. Connor stiffened for a second, but then relaxed, just sort of melting into Evan, letting him pull Connor in closer and tighter, letting him rest his chin on Connor’s shoulder, letting Evan’s fingers trace the lines of Connor’s tattoo on his right arm even though that was strangely hypnotic and made Connor sort of want to fall asleep like that.

Which, eventually, Connor realized, they must have. Though when he woke up, Evan was spooning him, which was nice. Just.

Insanely nice.

Connor smiled when he heard Evan’s voice, felt it in his chest. “Your hair smells good.”

“It’s _your_ shampoo.”

“Huh.” Evan had pulled the hair tie out and handed it back to Connor, unwinding the braid slowly. His hand found its way up to Connor’s scalp which he scratched a little before letting it fall to the back of Connor’s neck, then his shoulders, then his back down to his hip, where Evan’s hand crept under the t-shirt Connor was wearing, slowly tracing patterns on Connor’s stomach and chest. Evan’s mouth was on the back of Connor’s neck and it was like a million bolts of lightning had shot across Connor’s nervous system. “Want you,” Evan mumbled through kisses.

“You got me,” Connor said, smiling.

Evan groaned a little. “So cheesy.”

“I know. I’m not even sorry.”Connor turned so he was facing Evan.

“Good,” Evan said kissing him. “Never be sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Everybody Lost Somebody" by Bleachers. Bonus points if you can spot the Fun Home reference.


End file.
